


The Storm

by Soule



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soule/pseuds/Soule
Summary: This story is canon to the Grim and Ana storyline.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This story is canon to the Grim and Ana storyline.

Jorick shifted the heavy sack in his arms, its unwieldy shape causing him anxiety every few steps. "Can't you carry this stuff with your tinkly witchcraft?" 

The girl beside him chuckled in a restrained manner as though not to hurt his feelings. "I can only use _tinkly witchcraft_ on stuff I can lift already. And that looks pretty heavy…" She shrugged with a smirk on her glossy pink lips.

His eyelids lowered over his green eyes--almost black in the weak firelight emanating from her palm. He _hmph_ ed. "All this so your mom can make a special breakfast? She's lucky the stalls were still open in Darkshire."

"Tomorrow is Father's birthday," she explained as she twirled a pale finger through a lock of her hair and kicked a pebble with the toe of her sandal. 

"And she forgot to go shopping for it." Jorick sighed. "Honestly, your mom would lose her head if it weren't attached. Amazed she can even keep those flowers alive."

Anarchaia shrugged a slow shoulder. "Apparently she wasn't always so forgetful. Only when we moved here did sh--" She jerked her head away from something cold and sharp. 

"What?"

"A raindrop?" She used the folded collar of his tunic to wipe the wetness from her brow. A low rumble of thunder sounded; the leaves sprung to life all at once. Before the two could even devise a plan, a deluge was upon them.

The couple ran off the paved road to where they'd known a decrepit old barn to be. They ducked inside and found a spot where the roof was still intact enough to keep them dry. The girl beside him laughed and wrung out her white hair while he gently set the sack of goods against a wall. The air became thick with the smell of old, wet wood and the sound of water dripping through the holes above. 

"Is the food okay?" she asked, breathless, as she wrung out the hem of her short dress as well. 

Jorick took a look inside the bag and the side of his mouth lifted in a disappointed sneer. "The bread is soaked. But the eggs and vegetables are fine." He sighed and rustled his fingers through his dark hair to shake it free of the rain. "I guess Ol' Theoren gets no toast on his big day."

His partner gave a quiet titter and a smirk. "I think he'll survive. Besides, I can just bake some while they're asleep." She sat in the grass that had reclaimed the barn floor, smoothing her dress over her knees to hide what lay beneath.

He sat beside her, still styling his hair like the self-conscious teen he was. "Since when do you know how to bake bread?"

She looked away and hummed in apprehension. "I'm sure I can just follow a recipe, right? How hard can it be?"

He gave her a look of playful doubt. "Typical Ana answer. _I'll just look it up in a book._ "

She scoffed and returned the expression. "Typical Ricky response. _Ridicule Ana for being studious_."

He smiled, his perfect white teeth peeking through tanned lips, and leaned his shoulder into hers. "Am I ridiculing? Maybe I'm admiring."

She leaned into him in turn and pushed her wet hair behind an ear. "People don't generally admire those who read a lot," she explained, then flushed and smiled sheepishly when he took her chin in his fingers to turn her toward him. "They…usually…just..." 

"Shut up, nerd." He set his lips upon hers and watched as she closed her big, pink eyes. A warmth spread in his chest like a shot of whisky. He set a hand on her knee and pulled away to touch her forehead with his. "I love you." 

Anarchaia grinned wide up at him, cheeks blushing. "I love you more." She wrapped a hand around his waist and bit her lower lip. 

His fingers brushed a few stray hairs that had stuck to her face, then cupped her jaw beneath her ear. "I'll always love you." 

Her face softened and she brought her own hand up to cover his beside her neck. "Gosh, how did I find the one teenage boy with a penchant for romance?"

He smirked. "Guess you're just lucky." 

She laughed outright. "Maybe in that respect." Her fingers curled around his and brought them around to her lips where she pressed a kiss to his knuckles. She kept them there. "And I'll always love you more."

His calm eyes studied her. "You promise?"

He could feel her smile against his fingers. She nodded. 

The wind suddenly picked up outside and the structure around them groaned. Lightning flashed through the broken doors followed by faint thunder. 

Jorick pulled his hand away to pull her closer to him. "Me, too." He pushed another kiss into her lips, this one deeper than the last. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer, then leaned back to drag him to the ground. 

He chuckled into their kiss, the warmth from earlier creeping up the back of his neck. She strung her fingers through his hair and ran a hand down the soaked back of his shirt, then into the hem of his pants. 

He sat up briefly to gently tease the strap of her dress down her shoulder. "Storms really get you goin', huh?" 

She undid the many laces of his trousers, not looking away from his eyes. "No," she admitted as he pulled the other strap down to expose her collar. He bent to kiss the side of her neck and suck at the soft skin. She inhaled and reached into his breeches to wrap delicate fingers around his eagerness. "It's when you tell me…you love me." 

He sucked hard at the space just beneath her jaw and she moaned and eased him back with her free hand. "Not so hard. I don't want to have to wear a scarf for a week again." 

He gave a humorless laugh and sat up to unlace his tunic and pull it off; it landed in the grass with a wet flop. "You honestly think our parents don't know what we're up to when we're left alone every night?" He groaned at her slow, steady stroking. 

She watched his face, her teeth grazing her lip--an expression he'd grown to love. "Maybe." 

"Well, if not--" He pulled her hand away from his manhood and grabbed her by the hips to lay her out. He pushed her expensive dress up to her waist. "--they're idiots." 

His eyes instinctively fell upon the lips between her legs--swollen and glistening with anticipation and rainwater. He rested on his stomach and quickly set to work; he dragged his tongue slowly up the outside until reaching the top. He pulled one side away to reveal the pink flesh inside. The taste of the fragrant oils she dabbed there covered his lips as he wrapped them around the firm button. Her legs tensed against his shoulders and she moaned as he sucked. 

"Oh, gods," she gasped, a hand in his hair and the other grabbing at her own breast.

He gripped her hip with one hand and pushed her hand away with the other to creep fingers beneath her dress, over her moist and cooled skin, and over the breast instead. He pinched at the nipple there and she jerked. 

His tongue penetrated her, tasted her. He'd run it slowly up the length of her sex, then suck hungrily at the bud at the apex until he could see her chest heave and feel her calves tense against his shoulderblades as her toes clenched, then he'd pull away to work lower again. Suck, then lick. Suck, then lick. Over and over until she whined and sat up on an elbow to look at him with desperate eyes beneath furrowed white brows. 

"Ricky, please. _Mn_. I'm so close. _Hah!_ " She jerked when he nibbled at one of her lips.

"Don't call me that," he mumbled and continued, this time looking up at her lustfully as she watched him eat her. 

The expression sent a jolt through her and she leaned her head back to moan loudly. "A-almost...ahhn!" Her elbow gave way and she fell back to the grass. Both hands now grabbing at his head, her hips rolled against him as she cried out. 

He continued until he could feel her ecstasy drip from his chin, her screams grew silent, and all her muscles trembled. Jorick sat up to admire her as she collapsed back into the grass, her cheeks and neck flushed and shimmering now with sweat. Breathing heavily himself with excitement, he ran a palm up her stomach while the other came up to wipe his work from his face. He pushed up her dress to reveal her modest breasts, the space between them also pink and shuddering with her heavy breaths. 

She grabbed his arm and urged him down to her where she kissed him. Her tongue curled around his and she tasted herself. Her fingers ran up his abdomen and the faint tellings of muscles beneath. They kissed heavily, only breaking for breaths between. 

Anarchaia reached between their warm bodies to grab his now throbbing length again and direct it to her own nethers. 

"You have your charm on?" he asked between kisses. 

She nodded. "Yeah. Just hidden." 

He sat up on his knees and took his manhood in his hand while the other pulled her thigh out wide. She also sat up to watch as he pressed the smooth tip to her entrance. The couple watched as he slowly pushed himself inside her, both flinching with a shock of pleasure when her tightness clamped around the head. He pushed in the rest of the way and she leaned back again and moaned quietly. 

Jorick paused, happy for the soft heat around his length in comparison to the cool storm air. He withdrew, then bent down upon reentry to set his arms around her head and kiss her. She wrapped her own arms beneath his to claw at his back.

She pulled him closer to press their chests together and share their warmth. Her heart pounded beneath her breast. Every thrust was magnified by her recent climax and she whimpered against his lips. She brought up her knees and he threaded his arms beneath them to pull them higher and pin them to her shoulders. 

Anarchaia broke their steady kissing to lean her head back and mewl. " _Yes_ ," she breathed between short chirps congruent with his drives. She grabbed either side of his face to press breathless kisses to his lips and moan the name he so resented.

Minutes passed before he groaned into her ear. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered. 

She swallowed another moan. "Language."

He laughed through his panting and leaned up slightly to look at her, releasing her aching legs to let her squeeze them to his sides instead. "Oh come on, Ana--" He groaned again. "No one's here to hear you. Live a little." He supported himself with an elbow while his other hand roughly grabbed her hip. He thrust into her hard and she bit her lip and moaned. 

"I-I don't… _mm_...think…" She looked away, embarrassment clear through her wanton expression. 

He sat up to grab both her hips and pull her bottom half into his lap. He thrust upward and she cried out with pleasure. "Do it." He did it again and she clawed at the earth with another cry. "Talk dirty to me." 

She whined, both in bliss and worry. "You'll-- _ah!_ \--make fun of me."

"I won't." He slowed considerably, thrusting in and out on a rhythm of a couple seconds. "Come on," he urged, running a hand up her front to grab at her breast, "tell me how badly you want it."

She bit into a curled finger, the swelling, sweet sensation in her chest and loins dwindling with the decreased pace. "I… I want it…" 

"Want what?" He teased, biting a lip and watching her blush furiously before even saying the words. He pinched a bright pink nipple and she jerked and whined. 

She covered her face. "Ricky, don't make me."

He bent over her again to speak low and thrust up into her favorite spot. He could feel the heat of her moan puff through her fingers. "Tell me and I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to speak at all."

A small spark in her gut twisted and her loins clenched in excitement at the vulgarity alone. She swallowed, face still hidden in her palms. "Y-your...cock…"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away to pin them on either side of her head. "My what?" He thrust into the spot again and she tensed and moaned, knees jerking up. 

" _Your cock!_ " she cried out, no longer able to bear it. Her body ached, yearning for another release and his slow, playful thrusts made it insufferable. "Please," she begged, " _please fuck me!_ "

Jorick blinked, not having actually expected her to oblige, and his manhood tensed within her. He cleared his throat as though he hadn't just hesitated, then smirked. "Only because you said _please_." He released her wrists to again sit up and grip her waist. 

She arced her back and loudly moaned as he thrust back into the upper wall of her canal. The swirling pleasure returned and she smiled and grabbed at the grass beneath her hands to keep herself steady. Her legs spread wide of their own accord, bidding him to go deeper. "Oh, gods, _yes!_ " she cried over the deafening rain. " _Fuck me! Harder!_ " 

He obliged, the sound of her backside colliding with his hips filling the inside of the barn. His own ecstasy grew within him, steady at first but then rapidly swelling within his chest. As though he was a receptacle being filled with warm honey, and her uncharacteristically crude words only filled him faster. "Light, _Ana_ ," he panted.

" _Mm yes_. Jorick. _Fill me_ ," she responded, her eyes finally finding him and her lips hanging open as she breathed heavily and moaned. " _Come in me_." 

It was all it took for him to curl forward and cry out. As she'd requested, his essence surged into her, filling every inch of her insides with each dose. But he knew he wasn't finished, so he continued to thrust, prolonging that indescribable pleasure that embraced him. Continued until her hips bucked and her thighs squeezed him so tightly that his ribs ached. He groaned, the undulating of her insides stretching his climax out even more.

He fell to his hands and knees above her, still within and savoring the continuous pulsing of her muscles around his softening member. She trembled and jerked for a short while longer before slowly relaxing into the grass, face set in an exhausted sort of happiness. Speechless as he'd promised. 

Jorick kissed at her exposed neck and up until she slowly turned to him and returned the affection. She ran fingertips up his stomach. He then broke their kisses to hiss when she twisted at one of his nipples. "Ow." 

"Don't make me do that again," she warned with pursed lips. 

He hummed and smiled with deviousness in his eyes. "I only told you to do it once," he corrected, then groaned in pain when she twisted again. He wrenched her hand away and held it to the grass. "Besides…" He leaned down to kiss beneath her ear and bite at the lobe, the memory still fresh, and already fond, in his mind. "It was so sexy...hearing you beg to be fucked."

She flushed a deep shade of scarlet and struggled against him. "Ugh, you said you wouldn't make fun of me!"

He chuckled and sat up so the two could clean up and situate themselves and their clothing. "Not making fun. Just letting you know I think it's hot."

" _Was_ hot," she said indignantly and folded her arms to pout. "I'm not doing it again. That was humiliating."

"Not even on my birthday?"

She shot him a warning glance.

"Okay, fine," he said with a defeated grin. "I won't make you do it again." He sat beside her again and leaned close. "I'm sorry." 

Turmoil flashed in her eyes and she turned to look at him. "I accept." 

"That's no way to accept an apology. I really put my heart into that one," he teased and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Her lips pressed together again before upturning into a smile. She giggled quietly and pulled his face back to hers to kiss him gently. "Shut up, nerd." 


End file.
